Eclat de sincérité
by Lady Kyubi
Summary: One-Shot, Hétéro Quatre, blessé par le coup d'épée de Dorothy, est tourmenté dans son lit d'hôpital. Mais l'objet de son inquiétude n'est pas sa propre blessure, mais celle d'une autre personne...


**Auteur :** Aidoneus

**Genre :** Un petit peu de romance, sans aucune prétention.

**Couple :** Quatre/Dorothy. Je m'avoue un peu frustrée de constater la quasi-inexistence de ce couple dans les fanfics français de Gundam Wing.

**Disclamer :** Ni Quatre, ni Dorothy, ni aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. À la limite l'infirmière, mais bof…

**Note:** Avant tout, je m'excuse pour l'étrangeté de ce titre. Mais j'y peux rien, ça m'arrive de donner des titres vraiment bizarres à mes écrits…qui sont, d'ailleurs, aussi insignifiants que les titres…mais j'espère progresser…enfin, passons…

J'ai remarqué une chose très désolante dans le fandome français de Gundam Wing, c'est la rareté (voir même l'inexistence) des fics sur le couple Quatre/Dorothy, alors j'ai pensé faire ce modeste petit One-Shot sur ce couple qui est, malgré tout, mon couple hétéro préféré dans GW (même j'ai une petite préférence pour le magnifique Heero/Duo mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel).

Cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews, négatifs ou positifs, font toujours plaisir

Elle donnait l'impression d'être froide, mauvaise, belliqueuse et égoïste.

Personne ne la comprenait, tout le monde la considérait comme la peste hypocrite et cruelle qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens horriblement honteux de lui avoir associé ces mots.

Lorsque je m'étais trouvé face à elle lors de la bataille finale et que nous combattions à l'épée, j'avais cherché à comprendre ses motivations, sa philosophie.

En réalité, elle faisait tout pour lutter contre sa gentillesse.

Elle qui disait encourager la guerre, en réalité, elle la détestait.

Et cela, j'avais fini par le comprendre, à force de chercher en elle. J'ai fini par découvrir le traumatisme qu'elle avait connu en perdant son père, que son but était de déclencher, avec Treize et Zechs, une guerre si effroyable qu'elle fera passer à l'humanité l'envie d'en faire d'autres.

Sa sensibilité, sa volonté, sa tristesse, ses larmes…tout cela m'avait beaucoup touché. Elle qui semblait si rude, si cruelle…

Bien sur, j'avais tenté de la raisonner, de lui faire comprendre que sa façon de vaincre la guerre n'était pas forcément la meilleure, et qu'elle ne devait pas se cacher ainsi, ni considérer la gentillesse comme une faiblesse. Bien sur, dans un élan de colère elle m'avait gravement blessé à l'épée. Mais je pense qu'elle a compris…enfin, je l'espère…

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle se remette de son chagrin, de voir, pour la première fois, une lumière véritable dans ses yeux gris. Une lumière semblable à celle du soleil, des étoiles, de la lune. Un éclat naturel…

Je me trouvais toujours sur un lit d'hôpital, à me faire soigner de la blessure qu'elle m'avait infligée. J'en souffrais même si on m'avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas mortelle. Mais cela ne m'importait pas.

J'était plutôt inquiet pour elle…

J'aimerai tant la revoir, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je voulais la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur moi.

Je me demandais où pouvait-elle bien être…

Tout à coup, je sentis une boule dans l'estomac, comme quand on est excité. Et à ce moment précis qu'une infirmière entra, souriante, m'annonçant que j'avais de la visite.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le visiteur.

C'était Dorothy !

Je restai un moment surpris pendant que l'infirmière s'éclipsait pour nous laisser seuls. Dorothy tenta de me faire un sourire, mais elle semblait triste.

« Bonjour Quatre. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. Alors je suis venu m'excuser. »

Je retrouvai subitement la parole et la salua à mon tour :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. De toute façon la blessure n'est pas mortelle et je devrai sortir d'ici dans quelques jours. »

Elle s'était approchée de façon à être juste à côté de mon lit et d'être à mon niveau. Elle semblait gênée, sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle enfin. »

Je la regardais fixement, un peu perplexe.

« Merci, répéta-t-elle, merci de m'avoir remise dans le droit chemin… »

Sans réfléchir, ni la laisser continuer, je passai un bras autour de sa taille, et la serrant contre moi. Je grimaçai un instant sous la douleur de la blessure mais très vite, mon visage se détendit en un sourire de sérénité. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir parce que j'avais le visage au niveau de son ventre.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. J'avais subitement pris conscience de mon geste. Embarrassé, je m'apprêtai à la lâcher. Mais dès que je desserrai un peu le bras, elle posa ses mains sur ma tête pour me pousser à rester.

Je me sentais bien dans ce contact. Et J'espérais que ce serait son cas aussi. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien auprès de moi.

Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, que ses sourires soient sincères. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je serais toujours là, qu'elle pourra déposer tous ses fardeaux sur mes épaules, que je l'aiderai à se réveiller de ses cauchemars.

Nous étions restés un bon moment ainsi avant que l'infirmière n'annonce que le temps de visite permis à Dorothy était terminé et qu'elle devait me laisser me reposer. Elle resta stoïque, mais je sentais qu'elle regretta de devoir partir.

« Dans ce cas là, au revoir Quatre… »

Mais je la pris par la main et le regarda intensément dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, hors de cet hôpital, j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me cacher tes émotions »

Elle rougit un instant avant de me rendre mon sourire. J'espérais, en la voyant quitter la salle, revoir souvent ce sourire sincère, remplacer celui qui disait que tout allait bien alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Enfin, cette lumière vraie, semblable à celle du soleil qui éclaire la nature, celle que j'attendais de voir dans ses yeux…

Un éclat de sincérité…

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ce que vous venez de lire n'était autre qu'une petite (mais alors toute petite) fic sur le couple 4xD. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en écrire d'autre meilleurs (avec quelques Heero/Duo (bien sur !) Hilde/Réléna ainsi que, pourquoi pas, un Trowa/Lady Une (eh oui, j'aime bien les couples insolites #).

J'ai, malgré tout, le fol espoir que cette petite chose vous a un peu plu et, pourquoi pas, vous avoir donné l'envie d'écrire plus sur ce couple (quoi là, je reconnais que mon espoir est peut-être stupide)

Cela dit, merci encore de votre lecture, et peut-être à d'autres fics


End file.
